Festering Wounds
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: Ishida Uryu was captured after his battle with Mayuri. Without the help of Soul Society, Ichigo and his comrades will have to face centuries old secrets, and Uryu's closest guarded and darkest secret that he kept hidden from them. As Uyru's torture continues, he thinks about what his sensei and grandfather told him what he wanted to protect if he still wanted to be a Quincy.
1. Defeat

_Defeat_

Ishida Uryu stared at the Shinigami in front of him. She was small and had dark black hair plaited in a braid. _His daughter…_ The very thought made the Quincy flinch. The very monster who had created her was limping away, a huge hole in his side as blood leaked and his bankai destroyed. Kurotsuchi Mayuri had laughed at him, telling him that he would live and the Quincy would die. _Kurotsuchi Nemu…_ Uryu thought as she handed him the antidote. _Why are you doing this?_ Although Uryu would not admit his weakness, he could feel his bones ache and the wound on his side tremble. The young teen stared into the Shinigami's dark eyes, finding relief and gratitude in them. _Why?_ He thought.

The dark-haired Quincy had seen with his very own eyes of the treatment the captain of the twelfth division had reserved for her. Kicking her as she was wounded as he berated her and using her own body to stab his without a second thought. Uryu could still imagine the blood, soaking the ground as one of her arms was gone. _"When you spared Mayuri-sama, I was glad."_ As he pushed the needle into his skin, Uryu wondered of what punishment now awaited her; certainly that Shinigami Mayuri would not be pleased by his survival.

Uryu remembered of how the Shinigami had become enamored with him as they fought, calling him a genius and wanting to experiment on him. _He said…that he experimented on Quinces._ Uryu's hand tightened at the thought of his kind suffering at the hands of that sadistic Shinigami. His anger increased at the thought of the countless bodies, limbs separated from bodies, a skull cracked, and a son who was forcibly burned by his own father.

 _Sensei…_ His grandfather had told him that someday there would be a time when he would understand his father, and that he would know what he wanted to protect. Uryu had no intent of understanding Ryuken, nor did he know what he wanted to protect. He only knew that the crimes that Kurotsuchi Mayuri would never be forgiven by him, and that he would do his best to kill him. Uryu had failed in that respect but he was –

Uryu stopped. The syringe fell from his hand and onto the floor. _What…?_ He thought. The teenage Quincy stared at his hands, which were trembling and shaking. He could feel the tremors down his legs and entire body, and horror seeped through him when he saw Kurotsuchi Nemu stand and look at him with a blank expression.

"I am sorry, Quincy- _san_ , but this is Mayuri- _sama_ 's orders." Uryu's vision started to fade, and he fought against the darkness as he continued to hear the Shinigami's measured voice. "He has an interest in you that cannot be satisfied."

 _Inoue-san…_ Uryu thought of the orange-haired girl, hoping that she was safe from harm. Although it had only been a couple of days since he had known her, Uryu felt drawn to her and was concerned about her safety. _Inoue-san…do not worry about me._

 _I…_ His thoughts faded into a blanket of darkness.

* * *

Inoue Orihime sniffed the air in concern. Although it had only been a couple of hours since Kurosaki- _kun_ 's battle with Kuchiki- _san_ 's _oniisan_ and that the orange-haired Shinigami substitute was healed, Orihime still found herself not at ease. She had been concerned when Sado- _kun_ had been the only one in the room with her in the fourth division headquarters. The healer had tried to broach the subject with him, but Sado- _kun_ had told her that Ishida- _kun_ would be alright and that he was a Quincy. Orihime had been so focused on the battle between Kurosaki- _kun_ and Kuchiki Byakuya- _san_ that she had forgotten about Ishida- _kun_. Now as her long orange hair waved behind her as she moved across to the fourth division headquarters, Orihime's fears deepened. _Ishida-kun's not back…and it certainly wouldn't take him this long to take out that scary weird-looking captain! Especially if it was made out of stuffing like Kon-kun!_

"Kurosaki- _kun_!" Orihime called. She looked inside and could see his head turn. For a moment her heart leapt at the sight of him. His orange hair was slightly tussled and if Orihime had been observant enough, she would see a distant and sad look in his eyes. Beside him, Kuchiki- _san_ was wearing her Shinigami robes and briefly waved.

"What is it, Inoue?" Orihime had stopped waving to Kuchiki- _san_ and looked worriedly at her crush.

"Ishida- _kun_ is missing!" The anxiety and stress Orihime had held inside her since Ishida- _kun_ had her taken away from him tore away whatever calmness the big-breasted girl had. "We were fighting this creepy guy without any hair, and he had these really strange arms that could disconnect from his body and –"

"Wait." Kurosaki- _kun_ 's hand raised to stop her from speaking, and his expression was alarm, disbelief, and dismay. "Ishida is missing?" Orihime's gaze switched to Kuchiki- _san_ 's, and found that the female Shinigami was looking very grave. "Damn it! How come I didn't notice?"

"Inoue- _san_." Orihime stared at Kuchiki- _san,_ surprised by the seriousness on her face. "Describe the Shinigami Ishida- _san_ fought for me please." As Orihime explained, she noted of how Kuchiki- _san_ 's face began to pale and her eyes widened as Orihime continued her description. Suddenly, the two humans jumped when Kuchiki- _san_ stood and gritted her teeth.

"Ichigo!" Kuchiki- _san_ was walking rapidly from the center of the fourth division and immediately started to run. "Inoue- _san_! If you want to save your ally then follow me!"

Orihime's stomach plummeted at the sound of the grave tone, and she began to run across from Kuchiki- _san_ with Sado- _kun_ behind her.

"What's going on?" Ichigo bellowed.

"The captain that Ishida- _san_ fought was Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Inoue- _san_." Kuchiki- _san_ 's violet eyes bored into Orihime's gray. "He's the captain of the twelfth division, and the president of the Shinigami Research Institute."

"Is that bad?" Orihime whispered.

Kuchiki- _san_ wouldn't allow herself to look at Orihime for a moment before she sighed and stared at the three behind her.

"It was rumored…but not proven…that Kurotsuchi- _taichō_ does live experiments." Orihime's eyes widened with horror as Kurosaki- _kun_ recoiled in disgust. Sado- _kun_ simply listened. "I heard _Oniisama_ say that Kurotsuchi- _taichō_ has a special interest in Quincy, and…he also experiments on them."

"Why?" Orihime gasped. _How…could he? They're human, and Ishida-kun…!_

"We're heading straight to General-Commander Yamamoto," Kuchiki- _san_ stated as the four passed another division's headquarters.

"What are we waiting for then?" Kurosaki- _kun_ stated, outpacing Kuchiki- _san_ as he started to run faster ahead.

Orihime pushed down the deepening fear in her stomach. _Ishida-kun…please stay safe!_


	2. Poisonous Words

At this point, I don't believe Soul Society knew that Urahara was innocent for his crimes that caused his exile. Please tell me if I am wrong, and no flames about Ryuken in this chapter either please. The relationship between his son is more twisted in this story.

* * *

 _Poisonous Words_

"What?" The rage that Orihime had expected from Kurosaki- _kun_ did not come. Instead, his brown eyes were staring at the commander of the Gotei 13 in shock.

"The young Quincy you are seeking is but that, Kurosaki Ichigo." The old Shinigami peered his small eyes onto the substitute Shinigami. "One more Quincy in the hands of one of my captains doesn't matter," he stated warily as the captain slowly began to move.

"Wait!" Now Orihime could hear the anger and growing rage in Kurosaki- _kun_ 's voice. "What do you mean, one more Quincy?" His eyes narrowed, and his voice rose higher. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"You do not know?" The commander appeared to not be surprised. "Very well, Kurosaki Ichigo." The old Shinigami's eyes bored into Kurosaki- _kun_ 's, as if expecting him to react. "The Soul Society eliminated most of the Quincy two hundred years ago by the reason of imbalance in the world." Seeing Orihime's bewildered expression, he explained. "Quinces only eliminate Hollows, not purify them as Shinigami do. The balance between the world of the dead and the world of the living became imbalanced, and despite many talks Soul Society, the Quinces were destroyed."

"Why then…is Ishida- _kun_ alive?" Orihime asked. From what Kuchiki- _san_ had told her, Soul Society seemed like a place where people didn't do bad things. Now she realized that no society was a fairy tale. Before General-Commander Yamamoto could speak, Kurosaki- _kun_ interrupted.

"I know all this from Rukia," the orange-haired Shinigami substitute stated with slight impatience. "Why though are allowing Ishida to be…experimented?" Orihime watched worriedly as his hand became a fist and his eyes hardened at the commander.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri has been experimenting on Quincy for over one hundred years." The commander wouldn't allow Kurosaki- _kun_ to respond as Orihime swallowed, her saliva thick. "Do you know how much this Shinigami has cost us, Kurosaki Ichigo? He _demanded_ that Shinigami do not arrive during the time Quincy would attack Hollows, as it was part of his plan. I have no idea why the twelfth division captain has such an interest in Quinces," Yamamoto continued as Kurosaki- _kun_ gritted his teeth in anger and as Kuchiki- _san_ had an unreadable expression on her face. "It is a cruel experimentation, one of the reasons why many Shinigami know of this secret. The Quinces mercifully die in hours or minutes after he is done."

"So you're just saying that we should just leave Ishida here?" Kurosaki- _kun_ 's face darkened, and his hands gripped fiercely, almost drawing blood. "You're saying we should leave our _friend_ here to this fate?" He took a dangerous step forward. "What kind of bastards are you?"

"Silence!" Yamamoto roared. Orihime gulped, feeling the reiatsu spiked and suddenly it was hard to breathe. "Remember who you are. You are not a full Shinigami, not even a captain. The only reason you are here," he added with cold anger, "is because of the unfortunate error of one of my subordinates. However, I did not expect the condemned man to make a move so soon," the commander added as he stared at the confused expressions of the four, even Kuchiki- _san_. "Urahara Kisuke," he stated the name as it was a curse. "The former captain of the twelfth division, who freed Kurotsuchi Mayuri, and a ghastly criminal who used his own comrades for his research in Hollowfication!" For a moment, General-Commander Yamamoto stared at Kurosaki- _kun_ , a stunned and horrified expression on his face as the commander looked at him knowingly. Orihime and Sado- _kun_ paled at the knowledge they had just learned, and Kuchiki- _san_ was frowning deeply.

"Hey," Kurosaki- _kun_ yelled as Yamamoto started walking away. "Wait a mo –!"

The door closed behind them.

Orihime watched with concerned eyes as Kurosaki- _kun_ glared furiously at the door.

"We can't go home," he fumed. "Not until Ishida –!" Kuchiki- _san_ touched him on the shoulder, and the petite Shinigami started to whisper. _How terrible…_ Orihime thought as she remembered the captain of the first division's words. _How could he allow such a terrible thing happen? Experimenting on Quinces…_ Orihime found herself crying, and she inwardly managed to stop herself from sobbing at the thought of the broken bodies and the screams. _Ishida-kun, don't worry,_ the orange-haired girl thought as she thought of how the Quincy had protected her. _I'll save you this time!_

"We have to go back." At the sound of Kurosaki- _kun_ 's voice, Orihime turned.

"What do you mean?" Orihime was surprised at the amount of dismay and horror in her voice as she faced Kurosaki- _kun_. "We can't just leave Ishida- _kun_ here!"

"Inoue!" Kurosaki- _kun_ 's voice was surprisingly calm. "We will rescue Ishida! We just have to wait," he added quietly. Orihime was grateful that he did not see her disappointed expression. There were no words said as the now four humans came back to the human world. Kurosaki- _kun_ was morose and silent, and Orihime tried to keep her thoughts off of Ishida- _kun_ in vain. She swallowed harshly at the thought of the strange Shinigami doing strange and terrible things to Ishida- _kun_ , and attempted to calm herself down at the sight of the clouds.

"Welcome back!" Orihime's eyes widened at the sight of Urahara- _san_. He was wearing his striped green hat as usual, and his fan hid his smile as the tall shopkeeper greeted them. The orange-haired girl thought about what General-Commander had said about Urahara- _san_. _"A criminal who used his own comrades for his research in Hollowification!" Could…that be true?_ Orihime thought as she stared at the man who had so kindly explained to her about her powers.

Urahara- _san_ stood still and didn't react when Kurosaki- _kun_ rudely brushed him aside. His eyes appeared to be observant, and he still smiled when Sado- _kun_ glanced at him for only a moment and when Orihime followed him without a wave goodbye.

"Inoue!" Orihime could see that Kurosaki- _kun_ waited for the two of them somewhat impatiently as he stood a few meters away from the Urahara Shop. "Do you have any idea where Ishida lives?"

"No." Immediately afterword, Orihime and Sado- _kun_ started to run as Kurosaki- _kun_ ran towards the direction of the Karakura Hospital.

"Kurosaki- _kun_!" Orihime cried. "Why are we going to Karakura Hospital?"

"His dad is the director of the place," Kurosaki- _kun_ stated without looking back. His orange hair was all Orihime could see. "My dad sometimes consults him on serious cases."

 _Wow!_ Orihime thought as and her comrades entered into the hospital. _Ishida-kun's father must be very smart if he's the director of the main hospital! I wonder if this is where Ishida-kun gets it from…_ Orihime looked around the hospital as the sounds of the activity echoed in her mind. She saw several nurses walking briskly through the halls, and several young doctors running towards a certain destination.

 _I wonder if Kurosaki-kun wants to be a doctor too. I can imagine him in a long white coat now, his calm and deep voice reassuring a patient…_ As she daydreamed, Orihime and the others walked up the stairs. Their presence wouldn't be noticed as much if they took the stairs instead of the elevators. _Kurosaki-kun is smart, too!_ Orihime thought as she stared admiringly at the young substitute Shinigami. _I bet he could get into medical school right away!_ The three stopped in front of a door in the center of the hallway. _Ishida Ryuken,_ Orihime read as Kurosaki- _kun_ knocked on the door. _Hmm…Ishida-kun's name sounds similar to his father's._

"Come in." The voice was deep and somewhat distant, and Orihime followed Kurosaki- _kun_ and Sado- _kun_ as the entered in the room. The students noted of how the office had books surrounding the walls. They had titles that Orihime had no idea what they meant, and she could see a large desk in the center of the room. Two mechanical pencils and pens lied together neatly beside a stack of paperwork, and Orihime slightly giggled when she heard Kurosaki- _kun_ mumble under his breath. As she looked at him, however, an item peaked her interest. A lone picture was framed near the door. It was of a woman with black hair tied up in a bun wearing a maid's uniform, and Orihime noted of the small smile and gentle look on her face at whoever took the picture.

"So, you are the Shinigami?" Orihime jumped and looked at the man speaking in front of them. She could recognize Ishida- _kun_ in his face, for they had very similar features. However, Ishida- _kun_ 's hair was black and his father's was white, and…there was something in his eyes that made Orihime nervous as she stared at him.

"I am," Kurosaki- _kun_ stated brusquely. "How do you know about me?" He stared at Ishida- _kun_ 's father in confusion. "Did Ishida tell you?"

"My foolish son tells me nothing about his life," Ishida Ryuken said in an emotionless tone as Orihime gaped at him. _Foolish?_ she thought, stunned, as Kurosaki- _kun_ appeared shocked as well. "Now tell me why you are here, Kurosaki Ichigo. I have patients to tend to."

"Ishida was kidnapped by one of the captains of the name Kurotsuchi Mayuri!" Ishida- _kun_ 's father listened, and Orihime started to wonder if he was ill because he did not seemed to be concerned. "He experiments on Quinces, and you don't help us, Ishida will die!"

Ishida Ryuken stared at the three of them with barely concealed pity.

"If my son was weak enough to get captured in Soul Society, it is his own doing." _How can he be so calm?_ Orihime wondered as she shuddered inwardly at the coldness in his voice. She thought of how the man had so discreetly dismissed the danger that his son was in.

"He's your son!" Kurosaki- _kun_ yelled, anger heavy in his voice. His brown eyes darkened as he stared at Ishida Ryuken. "How can you not _care_ for him? He could die, goddam it!"

Orihime was stunned when Ishida- _kun_ 's father simply stood. His cold eyes stared into the burning orbs of Kurosaki- _kun_ 's, and suddenly glanced at Orihime.

"If he should die, then so be it." Orihime went cold, feeling as if a cold rain had washed over as she stared at him with wide gray eyes. "I told him he had no talent as a Quincy, and even when that foolish old man died, he _still_ insisted on pursuing a useless profession of being a Quincy." Ryuken sighed, glancing at the stunned gazes of the three students before him. "My useless son is even more than a liability than I realized."

"That's not true!" Orihime felt Kurosaki- _kun_ 's shocked expression, mirroring her own as she started to yell. She had no idea why she was so angry. But at the mention of Ishida- _kun_ being _useless_ and _foolish_ made hot anger surge through her. "Ishida- _kun_ is amazing! He's not only amazing at sewing, but he's amazing at being a Quincy! Did you know that he trains all by himself?" she asked, ignoring the voices inside of herself to calm. "He saved me when were together in Soul Society, and we changed together – nothing happened, I promise!" Orihime stated nervously at the strange expression Kurosaki- _kun_ was giving her. "His eyes are such a beautiful blue too, especially up close, like when he saved me from that guy he kidnapped him! And –!"

"You seem to like my son's company," Ishida Ryuken stated as he stared at Orihime. She noted of how he stared at her with an odd expression for a very brief moment, as if he was seeing someone else besides her. "I would suggest that you do save him if it pleases you, and I would advise you," the older man stated and pushed up in glasses that painfully reminded Orihime of Ishida- _kun_. "Leave the hospital."

"Don't you care for him?!" Kurosaki- _kun_ screamed.

Ishida Ryuken stared at the young orange-haired man with barely concealed impatience. "Let me tell you something about my son. When he was born, he was born dead. The doctors thought it was beyond hope to save the child, but I was able to resurrect him. Now I wonder," he stated coldly as he moved back to his desk, "if that was the right thing for me to do."

Kurosaki- _kun_ 's muscles tightened. "You –!"

"Ishida- _san_." Orihime said, cutting off Kurosaki- _kun._ "Who is that woman in the picture? Your sister?"

"She was my useless son's mother, Kanae Katagiri," Ishida- _kun_ 's father said in a monotone voice. "She died seven years ago. Now, I ask of you to leave again," he stated without glancing at them, "before I call security."

"Dammit," Kurosaki- _kun_ cursed as the three of them now stood outside of the hospital. "I never thought Ishida…" His voice trailed, and Orihime noted of the rage as well as sorrow in his voice.

"No wonder he lives alone," Orihime said absentmindedly.

Kurosaki- _kun_ stared at Orihime in shock. "How do you know that?"

"Well, when we were changing, I apologized to him for the lack of space because of how tiny and smushed we were inside that space, but Ishida- _kun_ stated that he was used to small spaces because he was used to it and he lived alone." A sad look appeared on Orihme's face. _Is this what you partly saved me from, oniichan?_ Although her beloved older brother would never say anything of the details, he had told her that their parents were abusive and that they had hoped to kill her. _I'm so sorry…Ishida-kun._ Orihime clutched the end of her shirt with her hands. "I bet he's even in a smaller space now…"

She looked to find Kurosaki- _kun_ and Sado- _kun_ look at her strangely. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Kurosaki- _kun_ stated as he glanced away.

"Do you need to help your friend?" The three turned to find a familiar robed man standing before them in the street. Urahara- _san_ was smiling beneath his fan.


	3. Bloodstained Memories

_Bloodstained Memories_

"Are you awake?"

Uryu woke to hear the pipes leak. _Drip. Drip._ He could not see the water splash onto the floor, for he noted almost immediately that he was bound. The straps tied around his waist and he noted of an IV in his left arm. His wound on his chest and leg were currently bandaged, and the dark-haired Quincy noted that he was still immobile. No matter how hard he tried, he could not move his hands.

"Are you awake, Ishida Uryu?"

Uryu closed his eyes for a moment and subsequently glared at the Shinigami in front of him. The captain of the twelfth division stood before his prisoner, a smile faint on his lips as he stared at the Quincy teen. Uryu knew that it was futile to resist. It was apparent that the substance inside the syringe had yet to fade. He instead glared at the Shinigami.

"Mayuri…" he muttered angrily.

The Shinigami appeared to be unaffected, and continued to stare at the bound Quincy.

"Your grandfather was the same," he whispered as Uryu inwardly flinched at the mention of the old Quincy. "He did not shrink in fear of me." Suddenly, Mayuri began to smile and laughed. The laughter echoed in Uryu's ears, making him sick at the sound of the monster's laughter.

"Brat!" Uryu's pulse quickened as a sense of urgency echoed in Mayuri's voice. "Come here and give him a syringe." Uryu's blue eyes watched wearily as Kurotsuchi Nemu, her arm now healed and her clothes unstained with blood, inserted a syringe in his flesh without looking at him. A faint shock rebated through him as he felt the feeling of his limbs again, and Uryu tried to move before Mayuri suddenly cupped his face with his hands.

The Quincy stilled, staring at the Shinigami's eyes, noting of nothing human in their depths. _How could he kill so many? Experiment on them?_ Uryu thought with intense rage as the Shinigami continued to stare. He almost gasped when Mayuri abruptly let him go, a sharp pain drilling through his head as his skull collided with the hard steel bed.

"And now we begin," Mayuri said. Uryu did not look away when Nemu handed her father plastic gloves, nor did he shudder at the sound of the gloves snapping against the flesh, reminding Uryu unintentionally of Ryuken. _I will not scream,_ the proud Quincy thought. _I will not scream!_

But he did.

"AHH!" Uryu recoiled, breathing heavily as he attempted to avoid Mayuri's grasp. The Shinigami was holding melted and hot metal in his hand, the cup almost overflowing and spilling from Uryu's attempts of avoiding the melted metal which burned and melted his flesh. Uryu inwardly screamed at the feeling of the flesh across his back melt away, burns hot against whatever skin he had left, and his hands inwardly curling at the impossible agony that surged through him as Mayuri poured another amount of the burning liquid upon his chest, withering away the borrowed Shinigami clothes he wore.

"He certainly is a noisy one, isn't he, brat?" There was no response as Uryu continued to recoil, the flesh of his chest withering away the subcutaneous tissue and muscle. Suddenly the burned Quincy gasped and breathed, attempting to block the agony that surged through his body as his flesh melted beneath him. "Like that old Quincy."

"Why…?" Uryu asked, his blue eyes clouded with pain as he stared at Mayuri. "Why did you…torture Quinces?" A scream grew in his throat. "Why are you so interested in us?"

"Careful," Mayuri chided as Uryu collapsed and wreathed, his face white as another bout of pain entered the Quincy's body. As he watched the dark-haired Quincy still as the flesh around his chest continued to melt, Mayuri lowered his mouth to his ear. "Why would anyone _not_ be interested in the Quincy? They were mere humans, able to manipulate the reiatsu around them and kill Hollows. I'm very certain that a genius like you," he added before briefly as he looked at Uryu's paling face as his hands clenched, "wondered why Quincy only kill Hollows and not purify them like Shinigami do?' Not waiting for a response, Mayuri explained. "Quincy can be killed by Hollows, simple as that. Shinigami however," Mayuri said as he suddenly unclasped the bounds on Uryu's chest and touched his shoulder, "'are much, much harder to kill. They also cannot be transformed into Visoreds." Without a warning, the Shinigami pulled on Uryu's arm and wrenched it from its socket.

A soft cry came from Uryu, but he would not allow Mayuri the pleasure of hearing his screams. The white-hot pain seared through him however, and Uryu swallowed thickly, trying desperately to keep the nausea at bay.

"What are…Visoreds…?" he rasped. Sweat was slowly leaking on his forehead, and Uryu forced himself to not scream as the Shinigami placed his hand on that arm wrenched from its socket.

"Shinigami who have Hollow powers," he stated quietly as the Quincy looked up at him. Pain clouded the former measured gaze that Mayuri came to know, and the Shinigami could see the brat looking at the Quincy curiously. "And it was _Aizen_ who created them!"

Uryu stared at the Shinigami, finding unpararelled rage and hate in his voice as his aching arm throbbed. The agony pulsed through his body, almost going to his head and making Uryu grit his teeth. "Aizen…" The dark-haired Quincy breathed, observing the faint amusement on Mayuri's face as he stated the fled captain's name. "The name of the former captain of the fifth division…who fled after Kuchiki- _san_ was rescued?'

Mayuri smiled, almost too sweet and sickening for Uryu to handle.

"Yes, the brave and likeable captain," he stated with mockery. "I still remember when _my_ captain was charged with his crimes, exiled and never to return." For a moment, the anger and mockery disappeared on his face, replaced by something more human. Sadness. Uryu gulped, inwardly seizing when Mayuri suddenly seethed and yelled. "The Shinigami who was brave enough to free me, to take me under his wing and taught me all he knew…the first president of the Shinigami Research Institute!" The hands wrapped around Uryu's neck, squeezing. The teenage Quincy found it hard to breathe, struggling to find air as his arms and legs struggled to come free. The oxygen would not come, and Uryu felt his eyesight dim and spittle leak from his mouth as Mayuri continued to strangle him.

Suddenly, Uryu's neck was released, and the Quincy found himself gasping for air, almost choking on the oxygen that seeped into his lungs and coughed, his limbs weak, numb, and shaking as he stared at Mayuri before him. "Who…was it?" he rasped, finding his voice almost gone as Uryu continued to breathe heavily and the shaking slowing.

"You must be a fool to not realize it," Mayuri said as he crouched down to where Uryu's face was. "Who do you think would have the _intelligence_ and _creativity_ to found the society which I am proud to be a member of? He is…the former Shinigami who found a way for you and the substitute Shinigami to come here." Uryu gasped as he suddenly thought of the smiling shopkeeper, one who knew far too much to be a mere human. "I see you figured it out," Mayuri said with a grin. "His name is Urahara Kisuke!"

Mayuri moved away from Uryu and turned to his daughter. "Shut him up."

 _"Hai,_ Mayuri- _sama_." Uryu watched with growing horror as the vice-captain took a piece of long black cloth from inside of her kimono and moved toward him.

"Stop," Uryu whispered hoarsely as she leaned toward him, her face impassive as she began to lower the cloth on his mouth. "Sto –!" Uryu found his teeth wrapped around a piece of cloth, his mouth bound as he watched with wide eyes as Mayuri began to advance towards him.

"I'm sorry," he stated without sounding sorry at all. Promptly, the Shinigami pulled and tore Uryu's arm from his flesh.

 _"AHHH –!"_ Uryu saw the blood soak the table, the dark red rivulets staining the remaining clothes that he had, agony being the only reality as fire burned through him as his gaping wound bled. _"AHH –!"_ he continued to scream, seeing his arm in Mayuri's hands, limp and dead-looking as the other arm flared in pain as he moved. The pain continued to rise, minding the Quincy of all else as he continued to scream, the screams echoing throughout the laboratory. _"Ahh…"_ Uryu moaned when his terrible screams ceased and his whitened face paled even more with fatigue and pain. Mayuri observed him for a moment, seeing the gasping face before him before he handed the arm to Nemu and looking down at the Quincy.

"I take it this is not your first encounter with pain, Quincy." There was a hint of respect in Mayuri's eyes as he stared at the dark-haired young man below him. "I often take people's arms off first, and it would probably hurt your precious Quincy pride if I told you that most of your race would faint after such a procedure."

"What…are you…?" Uryu breathed, his sight becoming blurry from the amount of blood loss and his breath sharply hitched at the knowing expression in Mayuri's eyes, almost choking on the gag in his mouth.

"When we met, you told me that it was your second time dealing with a wound by a blade." Uryu's stomach suddenly clenched, his breathing hitching again at the interested gaze Mayuri gave him. "Even if it _was_ the second time, I doubt that you had enough self-control to actually control your pain. And so I thought, who would…I suppose, prepare a child for the life of a Quincy?" Mayuri placed his hands on Uryu's head, softly stroking his dark hair as the Quincy stilled beneath him. "Not the old Quincy…as he screamed, I could sense the love and connection you two had. So, it must be –"

"Stop." Uryu didn't care of his voice cracked, or of how his eyes closed his pain and as blood continued to leak from the gaping hole where his arm used to be. "Stop, just stop it!"

"Ishida Ryuken." Uryu gasped, his body stilling as Mayuri stared into his impossibly wide eyes. "I know the signs of abuse when I see them, Quincy. I suppose, perhaps…the reason why I took interest in you was because you reminded me of myself."

"I am _nothing_ like you!" Uryu suddenly roared, mindless of how his body screamed for him to stop and as the pain almost caused him to collapse, his head spinning. His breath left him as Mayuri cupped his face with his hand, his fingertips on his skin.

"I was abused as well, Uryu." The name on the Shinigami's lips caused the Quincy to shudder in horror, his mind breaking in fear. "I was forgotten…and used, as you were. That was why I became interested in human bodies…how they worked, and how they died. How much pain could they withstand before they died? So tell me…when was the first time? I was…too young to remember when my father first hit me."

Uryu swallowed, his mind heavy with pain and fear as he remembered the nights of fear and pain as his child self screamed. The blood and the sharpness of the blade. "I was…seven," Uryu stated dully. He still remembered of what had caused his father to be angry with him. _"You met that foolish old man again, Uryu?" His father's hands were tight by his sides, and the physician stood as the seven-year old Uryu stood in his tiny Quincy uniform. The child nodded, too overcome by sadness and tears to register that something was odd about his father. The man did not wait for the child to speak. "This is what happens when you do not listen to me, Uryu. The old man foolishly died as he had lived, and your useless abilities did not help him die." Suddenly, a cold expression, colder than Uryu had seen his father have before, echoed across his face. "And you still insist on being a Quincy. Useless boy."_

 _Uryu had not been prepared for the slap across his face. It had not been hard; simply stung, and Uryu watched as his father abruptly left the room, slamming the door as Uryu touched the slightly swelling flesh on his cheek._

"For a couple of months…he didn't hit me again." Uryu had no idea why he was speaking. The words simply filtered through his mouth, distant and foreign to his mind as he spoke to Mayuri. "It only started again when I came home late…I was so intent on practicing the Quincy arts that I had forgotten to come home. It was late." The young man still remembered that night. He remembered feeling exhausted, almost dragging his body to the house as he was inwardly proud of himself for the hard work he had done that day. The seven year old boy had not expected his father to be standing in his room, staring at him only a moment with disappointment before his face was hit with three slaps. "He told me that if I continued training as a Quincy, the punishment would continue." Uryu gritted his teeth, the pain and agony of the past mixing with the present as he remembered every night. "I…refused. And he hit me every night."

Vaguely, he was aware of Mayuri injecting something in his arm, stilling the blood. "And then…it escalated. I don't know why. Soon…I had had to wear long-sleeved shirts even in the summer to hide my bruises along my chest and on my back. I told my teachers…that I fell down the stairs several times when they tried to make me explain why I was limping." Suddenly, and ironic and hoarse laughter escaped from Uryu, the bitterness he had held in for so long surfacing. "Who would suspect of Ishida Ryuken abusing his own son, the president of the main hospital in Karakura Town, a physician?" The bitterness in his smile mirrored the sudden tears rolling down his face.

"Then, when I was fourteen…it was bad enough that I had to go to the emergency room." Uryu remembered of how the nurses had stared at the younger Uryu and their president in shock. Multiple busies, some of them bleeding, were on his chest and neck and legs. The third year junior high student had clutched his left broken arm with care, afraid as the nurses conversed with his father. The older Ishida had told them that his clumsy son had fallen down the stairs, causing the concussion and broken arm and multiple bruising. They had believed him.

"He still called me worthless though, among other insults." Uryu whispered, his voice fading as the memories burned into his mind. Ryuken, holding his arm above his head and Uryu crying, tears running down in face. "And when my wounds healed, I told him I was leaving. He didn't even look at me. He only told me…that he hoped that I would keep quiet now that he was paying for my rent no matter what disgusting place I chose." Suddenly, Uryu tensed, his face clenching as he became aware of Mayuri's smile. "What are you doing?" he whispered, seeing the blade in Mayuri's hand. His mind screamed. "What are you –?"

"Just because I listened to you doesn't mean I can let you go now. I still want to explore the genius mind of yours." Mayuri slightly purred, the sound making Uryu sicken. "And, now that I know your history, who will care that you will die? You lost your powers, Quincy. The powers that you were so proud of and made you endure the abuse of your father. Why do you still want to live?"

Mayuri's words whispered in Uryu's ears. _Why_ did he still want to live? Was it because he carried Quincy blood in his veins, or…? Uryu vaguely thought of the orange-haired girl with gray eyes. Her smile, and her lifting voice that seemed to break the sorrow of his existence. _Inoue-san…_

 _Inoue-san…_

 _I…_

Memories suddenly burned through his mind. Of Ryuken holding him by the arm, his rage smoldering in his eyes. His grandfather and sensei, seemingly dying from the Hollows, his body stared impassively by the Shinigami. His mother, his gentle mother, dying…

His tears.

Screams tore from his throat, sounding inhuman as he Uryu fought the bounds that caged him. It only made the wounds bleed more, the blood again leaking from the gap where his arm used to be, and hearing the laughter of Mayuri as he dully felt the katana cut off both of his legs.

As he lied with blood pooling beneath him, Uryu felt himself being held up. It was Nemu, who was looking at him expressionlessly. "You need to drink," she said, tilting his head back as she pulled a cup to his lips. The young Quincy choked, the water falling down his chin and spluttering as he heaved. The agony in his wounds made the world spin. Suddenly, Nemu did something unexpected.

She kissed him. Uryu was so shocked he opened his mouth, allow the water she had in her mouth to flow freely into his, pressing her hand firmly against his lips as the water slowly dripped down his lips. Uryu gasped when it was gone, Nemu's form vanishing as she left him to follow Mayuri.

 _I…do not want to be kissed by anyone else besides Inoue-san._

Uryu had no chance to think how strange his thought was because he had fallen into blissful unconsciousness.

It seemed only seconds later that Uryu woke with Mayuri by his side, a scalpel in his hand. He was careful as he moved the object over Uryu's hairline, the young man strangely feeling no pain as dark blood leaked from his new wound, dripping from the cut and almost into his eyes. _He's going to kill me._ Uryu felt no fear at that thought. His sensei's words whispered into his mind once more as Mayuri again prepared to cut him deeper.

"Ishida- _kun_!" Uryu felt the Shinigami still. The young man was too gone in his agony to feel anything, only feeling relief that he was able to hear Inoue- _san_ 's voice before he…

The young man slipped into unconscious again, hearing the orange-haired girl scream for him.


	4. Over 100 Years of Solitude

_Over 100 Years of Solitude_

"How can we trust you?"

Orihime gaped at Kurosaki- _kun_ , who was now glaring at Urahara- _san_ with undisguised malice. The three had followed Urahara- _san_ to his shop, to where Kurosaki- _kun_ and Sado- _kun_ stood in front of the light-haired blond. The shopkeeper did not seem to be disturbed by the glances. In fact, Urahara- _san_ simply sighed and touched his hat before whispering,

"The General-Commander told you something, didn't he?"

Before Kurosaki- _kun_ could reply, Orihime asked hesitantly, "You didn't do those things, did you…Urahara- _san_?"

Urahara- _san_ did not look at her. The light-haired adult peered at the sky, and Orihime noted of how defeated he looked from the expression in his eyes.

"It depends on what kind of things he told you and your comrades, Inoue- _san_." His voice was quiet and had a hint of sadness. "Did he tell you that I used my comrades, including my own subordinate, for my experiments of Hollowfication?"

"So it _is_ true–!" Kurosaki- _kun_ exclaimed, almost reaching for Urahara- _san_ as Orihime looked on with wide eyes when there was a shout.

"You must be a fool, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Orihime and the others turned to find Yoruichi- _san_ in a yukata, the sleeves loose around her shoulders. Her dark eyes were alight with disappointment in anger. "Who had to train your ass when you were weak and hoped to rescue Kuchiki Rukia?" Her hands clenched into fists, and Orihime backed away as Yoruichi- _san_ came to stand in front of Kurosaki- _kun_ , glaring at him and seething as minutes passed by. "Who trained _you_ when you were defeated by Kuchiki Byakuya? I ran away from my life in Soul Society, and I did _not_ sign up for the _shit_!" Suddenly, Yoruichi- _san_ grabbed Kuchiki- _san_ by the collar and rested her forehead against his. "How dare you doubt Kisuke? Doubting him means you doubt in me, and –!"

"Calm down, Yoruichi- _san_." Although is tone was gentle, Orihime could see thankfulness in Urahara- _san_ 's eyes. The dark purple-haired woman pulled away from Kurosaki- _kun_ without giving him a final glare.

"Now, where do we begin?" Urahara- _san_ said airily. He abruptly opened the door to his shop and walked across the hallway, where it was fitted with rooms. He opened one of the doors and sat down on one of the pillows. Orihime and the other followed suit, even Yoruichi- _san_ , who appeared to know the history beforehand. The orange-haired girl noted of how Yoruichi- _san_ seemed to be seated especially close to Urahara- _san_ , their clothes almost touching. "I do not think that dates particularly matter, so I will simply say that over one hundred years ago, I was made the captain of the twelfth division. Yoruichi- _san_ was the captain of the second division and my former superior." A teasing smile appeared on Urahara- _san_ 's face, and Orihime watched with some confusion as a smile appeared on Yoruichi- _san_ 's face. "Many people were wary of me because of my background in the second division, especially my subordinate," Urahara- _san_ whispered with sudden solemnness, "Hiyori. I trusted her as my vice-captain, and despite her relative annoyance of me, I allowed her to come with me to the Maggot's Nest with me."

"The Maggot's Nest?" Kurosaki- _kun_ asked bewilderedly.

Urahara- _san_ pulled out his fan and began to wave it. "You did not truly believe that Soul Society is a place where people don't do bad things, Kurosaki- _san_?" Without waiting for a reply, Urahara- _san_ continued. "The criminals were former captains of the Gotei 13, and thus posed a risk to Soul Society. I allowed Hiyori to meet one of them, a criminal so dangerous he had to be put in his own isolated cell. His name was Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

"Kurotsuchi…Mayuri." Orihime breathed. She remembered of how she had tried fighting one of the Shinigami, but had ended up passed out. _If only…I was there._

"I had no idea that Mayuri- _san_ would have such an interest in Quincy," Urahara- _san_ slowly, "but that is for another day. In the village of Rukongai, spirits were simply disappearing without a trace." He put his fan down and Orihime observed of how his ease disappeared. His hands, although appearing loose, gripped at the floor, and she could see Yoruichi- _san_ look over at her old friend. "Soon, the Shinigami were affected as well, as the General-Commander ordered the Gotei 13 to react. He ordered six Shinigami to investigate, including my subordinate, Hiyori." There was a long pause. "I was worried. Yoruichi- _san_ lectured that I was underestimating my subordinate and should trust in her, but I could not let it go. I…came to the field, but I was too late."

"What happened?" Orihime asked, hardly daring to draw breath. She could see Urahara- _san_ look at her, and could see the agony of a pain more than one hundred years through his eyes.

"They were turning into Hollows." Orihime gave a hoarse gasp and she could see Kurosaki- _kun_ and Sado- _kun_ stiffen beside her. "I managed to stop the complete process…but I still failed them. The man responsible was the fifth division's vice-captain Aizen Sosuke with his accomplishes Kaname Tosen and Ichimaru Gin, who have currently fled Soul Society."

"Kisuke was convicted on Aizen's crime, and exiled from Soul Society." Yoruichi- _san_ stated as Urahara- _san_ fell silent. Orihime noted of how the former Shinigami had her hand near his. "He was stripped of his spiritual powers, and ordered to never return."

"If Aizen is gone, then why do the people in Gotei 13 do not know this?" Kurosaki- _kun_ asked, his brown eyes burning with anger and shame at his former suspicions. "Urahara- _san_ , you have to tell the truth now, and then we can recue Ishida!"

The former captain of the twelfth division shook his head. As Orihime opened her mouth to protest, Urahara- _san_ held up his hand. "I was convicted of a crime I did not commit, and spent the last one hundred years or so living the life of a human." He smiled at the confused faces of the three humans. "I am content with my life here. Kurosaki- _san_ , I do not want to go back to Soul Society."

"But…why?" Kurosaki- _kun_ asked, his voice slightly cracking as he looked at the calm former Shinigami before him. "Why would you give up your life as a Shinigami, your life as a captain, after all this time?"

"There is more to life than the honor and glory of being one of the Gotei 13, Kurosaki- _san_." For a moment, Urahara- _san_ looked into the young man's brown eyes, and Orihime thought she saw a secret conversation going on between them. "There is more to life than fighting and protecting, and I have no intent of bringing up old wounds from the past. I am…content here."

"Then…" Kurosaki- _kun_ stated after a moment, his eyes following Urahara- _san_ 's for a moment before suddenly connecting to Orihime's. The girl felt her heart jump for a moment before her crush looked forward. "What do you know about the war two hundred years ago, Urahara- _san_? And…this Mayuri guy?"

Urahara- _san_ appeared troubled for once. "I do not know very much about the war two hundred years ago against the Quincy, since Yoruichi- _san_ and I were children at the time. I do remember, however, of two surviving noble families who came to Captain-General Yamamoto on the last day of the war." An interested look appeared in his eyes suddenly. "Yoruichi- _san_ warned me not to go, as children were not allowed be present during the signing of the truce. However…I do remember seeing two Quincy, both seeming tall and imposing beside the old commander. They were the only few surviving members of the war, and their names were Kurosaki Fujimaro…and Ishida Tatsunari."

"So…Ishida- _kun_ 's family did survive the war," Orihime whispered out loud, not noticing of how Kurosaki- _kun_ 's face became pale and silent at the familiar sound of the name. As he was about to speak to the former Shinigami however, Urahara- _san_ continued.

"I founded the Shinigami Research Institute, and yet I did not expect for Mayuri- _san_ to be so interested in Quincy that he would experiment on them." Then his face became serious. "I will show you a way to help your friend."

Urahara- _san_ stood and the three followed him.


	5. What I Want To Protect

_What I Want To Protect_

"Ishida- _kun_!" Orihime and Kurosaki- _kun_ with Sado- _kun_ by their side stared in horror at the sight before them. With Urahara- _san_ 's help, the three humans had managed to sneak into Soul Society without having to go through the way they had before. Their resistance was surprisingly nonexistent. Members of the twelfth division were absent, perhaps in the various labs in the Japanese-styled palace. Urahara- _san_ 's words echoed in Orihime's mind. _"I was convicted of a crime I did not commit, and spent the last one hundred years or so living the life of a human. I do not want to go back to Soul Society."_ Urahara- _san_ had further explained that he was content with the life had now led and was not interested in bringing up old wounds. _Perhaps it's the shop…_ Orihime thought as she and her friends ran towards the captain's room and opened the door to find a long stairway. It was bathed in darkness, the stairs not seen as the three continued their descent. _Or Yoruichi –_

Suddenly Orihime screamed Ishida- _kun_ 's name as the tall and strange Shinigami turned towards them. Kurosaki- _kun_ stood still, his face pale and his mouth gaping as Orihime stared at the body of her friend. The first scent the orange-haired girl smelled was blood. Orihime had not smelled this much blood before, not even when her _oniichan_ had died. The metallic smell was enough that Orihime could taste the blood on her tongue, and her horrified eyes took in the sight of blood dripping on the ground. _No human could lose this amount of blood and still be alive!_ Orihime gave a strangled gasp when she could see that Ishida- _kun_ 's two legs were gone. The stumps bled, causing a sharp breath from Sado- _kun_. His arm was also missing, and the other one hung loosely, as if dead. She could see the strange Shinigami with a bloodied scalpel in his hands, a deep wound across Ishida- _kun_ 's hairline, blood dripping down on his face. Orihime stared with impossibly wide eyes as she could see melted flesh beneath Ishida- _kun_ , and on his chest there was a wound that stripped away his skin and muscle, showing the blood of the ribs as Orihime gave a strangled sob and ran towards the young man.

 _"ISHIDA-KUN!"_ Orihime found herself blocked by a Shinigami. She was around her height with dark brown hair and dark eyes. Orihime audibly gasped and almost backed away when she saw the Shinigami holding Ishida- _kun_ 's lone arm and legs in her own two hands. The orange-haired girl almost screamed at the sight, seeing only the hand and bloodied legs, seeing in her mind of Ishida- _kun_ with his beautiful pianist hands sewing.

"You." The word was barely audible, and Orihime turned to find Kurosaki- _kun_ standing directly in front of the Shinigami and pulling out his zanpakutō. Sado- _kun_ was also ready to fight with his characteristically calm face alight with rage. "What did you do to Ishida?!"

The Shinigami appeared to not hear them, for he did not answer them. His face was titled towards Ishida- _kun_ , and Orihime noted with shock of tiny bright specks coming from the Quincy. Orihime's heart leapt when she heard Ishida- _kun_ groan. "Ishida- _kun_!" She immediately moved forward, but found the female Shinigami blocking her.

"He's projecting," stated the strangely-looking Shinigami. Suddenly his eyes appeared before Orihime's, and he told them to run. It was, however, too late, as the five became blinded by the yellow light. There was a sudden blinding light, and Orihime found herself surrounding by trees. Kurosaki- _kun_ and the others observed the world around them, bewilderment on their faces besides the strange-looking Shinigami's. The leaves were dark green and the branches high. Orihime noted the clear blue sky above his head and saw slightly long grass waving in the breeze. _Where…? This place is so pretty,_ the girl thought to herself at the image of the trees.

" _Ojisan!"_ shouted a high and clear voice. Orihime jumped, turning just in time to see a small boy, around three years old, running towards the field. He was wearing a small white shirt with buttons and short as the dark-haired child ran barefoot to an old man wearing Quincy robes. The orange-haired girl looked at the child, lifting his arms in the air and laughing as the old man smiled and crouched down to his small height. There was a sudden glint in the air, and Orihime could see glasses on the boy's small face.

 _Ishida-kun?_

 _"Ojisan!"_ The small boy smiled brightly at his grandfather, showing his small teeth. "I want to be your student!"

The old man paused, and Orihime noted of how the aged Quincy wore glasses as well. He slightly adjusted them as he stared at the very young child.

"Uryu." Now Orihime and the others stared more intently at the child version of their classmate and his grandfather. "You are very young to begin your Quincy training. Even your father and I waited until we were five years old to begin our traditional training required of Quincy." Despite the seriousness of his tone, however, the old man placed an affectionate hand on Uyru's head. "And your father would not approve and your mother would worry, you know that, right Uryu?" _He's so cute,_ Orihime thought as warmth went through her limbs at the image of the three year old Uryu. His face was plump from childhood, and his blue eyes, now cold and guarded, were big and innocent. "You are two years younger, and I worry –"

"It's not about that, _Ojisan_!" The old man did not lecture the child, and smiled in fact as Uryu smiled and spoke proudly to him. "I want to make you proud, and be a strong and brave Quincy like you!"

At the three-year old Uryu's smile, the old man smiled as well and ruffled his hair. "Well, you definitely are my grandson, Uryu."

As the memory faded, Orihime felt Kurosaki- _kun_ still and whisper hoarsely beside her.

"His sensei…was his grandfather?" A pained look appeared on his face, and Kurosaki- _kun_ clenched his fist tightly. "Why didn't he tell us that?"

"It is the status quo for Quinces to be trained by their elders directly related by blood." Orihime stared with her breath in her throat as the strange-looking Shinigami appeared to ponder at the memory. "I find it interesting that you do not know this, for…"

"What?" Kurosaki- _kun_ 's voice was hard and unforgiving as he stared at the captain. "Do you know _everything_ about the Quincy since you tortured and killed them all?"

The Shinigami appeared to not be discouraged by Kurosaki- _kun_ 's tone. "Perhaps," he said vaguely.

"It's not enough!" The five turned to find themselves in another memory. They found themselves in an old room, with arrows and bows scattered around the room and awkward arrows embedded in targets. The room was cold, and Orihime was shocked to find an old woman standing in front of a young boy. Sweat poured from his brow, and she was screaming at him. "It is not enough! You shame the Ishida family, Uryu!" _These are…_ Orihime realized as she looked at the child was struggled to his feet and wiped the sweat from his eyes as he gasped. _Uyru's memories._ "Get up now, child!" Orihime watched as the old woman turned to them, her former dark hair turning gray and her hard eyes on the panting Uryu. She pointed her bony finger at one of the targets. "Aim and do not disappoint me." Orihime watched with horror as the exhausted Uryu aim with his hands shaking. The dark-haired child did not seem daunted however, even with his arms trembling as he pulled the arrow back. It thudded into one of the targets. Almost on the bulls-eye.

"You damn useless boy," the old woman hissed as Uryu fell onto the ground, the bow falling onto the floor. "You disappointment!" She continued to yell. Orihime simply wanted it to stop. She could see now in the years that passed that Uryu had lost his plumpness on his face, and that he was wearing a soaked tiny Quincy uniform. "You are _five_ years old, Uryu, and next year you start primary school! I trained you for three hours as your grandfather rested, and yet you _still_ do not improve!" Orihime flinched, and she felt Kurosaki- _kun_ shudder in anger beside her. "Why, when your father was your age, he –"

"Mayumi." The old woman turned, and Orihime breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the familiar old man walking towards them. She could see of how Uryu brightened and his eyes smiled at the sight of his grandfather as the old man faced his wife. "Mayumi," the old Quincy said with a sigh, "when our son was Uryu's age, he couldn't manage how to hold a bow right for a week. Why are you driving this boy so hard, my beloved wife?" There was no response, and the aged Quincy looked at her with a hard expression. "Is it because Uryu is Katagiri's and not Masaki's?"

"Yes!" The old woman turned and faced her husband. "If Ryuken could have married Masaki, then I would not be so hard on him!" She gritted her teeth, and Orihime noted of how Kurosaki- _kun_ stilled and was in shock at the sound of his mother's name. "Because of her foolishness, the Kurosaki heir that we took in ended up infected by a Hollow, and according to Ryuken, the Shinigami was the only one who could save her!" _The Shinigami…?_ Orihime thought. _What does Kurosaki-kun's mother have to do with a Shinigami?_ She could see the same question in Kurosaki- _kun_ 's eyes, and his shock at what he had just heard. She could hear him breathe heavily. "But instead we got Katagiri, the mere servant girl and with mixed blood! She is not a full Quincy, Soken, and her body is weak! She almost died giving birth to Uryu, and has never fully regained her health!" Orihime felt a strange emotion take over her as she watched Uryu's grandmother point at the young dark-haired boy who was trying not to cry. _Is it…anger? Why am I angry?_ Orihime was confused. She had felt the urge to protect, sorrow, and fear as well, but never anger. Beside her, the orange-haired girl could see that Kurosaki- _kun_ was becoming angry as well, his eyes narrowed and his breathing harsh. "I have to train this boy in order to prove of his worthiness of the –!"

"Mayumi." The old woman's next words were caught in her throat, for Ishida Soken was staring at her in anger and disappointment. He said not a word to her and helped Uryu up on his feet, leaving the old woman behind.

 _"Ojisan?"_ Uryu was clutching his grandfather's hand, and looked at him with wide eyes. Orihime was heartbroken to discover tears rolling down his cheeks. "Is it my fault?"

The aged Quincy stopped and looked gently at his grandson. He crouched down and wiped away his tears. He must have known what Uryu was talking about, for the old man embraced his grandson and reassured him that it was not his fault that his mother was weak. _"Your mother loved you so much that she wanted to have you despite of the pain it would bring during the birth and after."_ Orihime cried at the sight of Uryu's five year old gaze on his grandfather, in astonishment and awe. _"That is how much she loved you. Don't you allow anyone to tell you otherwise."_

"Kurosaki- _kun_?" Orihime asked as the memory faded. The orange-haired substitute Shinigami was staring at nothing as an expression of shock entered his face. "Are you okay?"

Before the young man could speak, another memory appeared.

 _"Uryu, why do you continue to visit that foolish old man?"_ Orihime's breath stilled as she saw the tall form of Ishida Ryuken as he stood reading one of his books, his back away from his young son. Uryu was wearing a backpack with a small pouch hanging on the end. Orihime thought of Uryu to be in his second year of elementary school, and almost warmed at the sight of him. But at the sight of the child's worried face, Orihime's warm feeling faltered. The father and son talked briefly, with Uryu's father saying something that the three humans had heard before. _"You have no talent."_ She watched as Uryu and his father parted ways, the boy's face more anxious than it had been before. The orange-haired girl and the others watched as Uryu ran to his grandfather in a clearing, the boy panting as he explained to his grandfather of what his father had said. Orihime felt affection for this old man she had never met, for he had tried reason with his young grandson. Orihime felt the strange anger in her mind again as Uryu asked why his father didn't want to be a Quincy, and if it was for money. _Even if Oniichan and I didn't have a lot of money, I always knew that he loved me above all else._ Orihime felt tears caress her face, her hands numb by her sides as she saw the slightly sad look Uryu's grandfather gave his grandson. _Why, Ishida-kun? Why doesn't your father…?_

Immediately, Orihime found herself and the others surrounded by trees. The first thing they noted was Uryu, shaking and crying behind a tree. His lips were shut, trying not to cry out as his grandfather was surrounded by six Hollows. Kurosaki- _kun_ and even the Shinigami stared in awe as the aged Quincy managed to defeat four of the Hollows on his own before exhaustion got the better of him and he was hit by one Hollow. Orihime watched in horror as the two Hollows advanced, the aged Quincy attempting to stand.

 _"Ojisan!"_ Uryu cried, and the three humans saw with bated breath of how the Hollows began to notice the child hiding behind and tree and started to run towards the child. Uryu's eyes widened with fear.

"Uryu…!" The aged Quincy managed to stand and at once faced the two lone Hollows. "I will…not allow you to touch my beloved student and…grandson!" The Hollows immediately roared, and Orihime gasped as the Hollows suddenly wounded Uryu's grandfather, Uryu's screams echoing in her ears as the Hollows were pierced by arrows at the last moment. The crying child attempted to move, but gasped and stayed still as two Shinigami suddenly arrived and stared at the body of Ishida Soken. Orihime cried, her tears falling down on her clothes, Kurosaki- _kun_ and Sado- _kun_ staring eerily still at the scene when suddenly there was laughter.

"Mayuri!" Kurosaki- _kun_ 's voice almost exploded with rage. "What's so funny?"

"His death was better envisioned here than when I experimented on him!" Orihime stared in complete disbelief, the laughter that came from the Shinigami sounding foreign and agonizing to her ears. "The old man kept on shouting his name. " _'Uryu! Uryu! Uryu!'"_ It was almost like a broken record! I still remember when I slashed him open, and the Quincy's face when I showed him the picture of his grandfather when the old man was dead! You should have seen his face!"

The Shinigami avoided Orihime's slap. Kurosaki- _kun_ stared at the characteristically peaceful girl in shock as Sado- _kun_ observed the confrontation quietly.

"I am not as bad as his father, though." Orihime and Kurosaki- _kun_ looked at the smiling Shinigami in shock. "You'll see," he promised as the scene began to change.

Orihime watched as the scene faded to a living room. Uryu's father was standing as his son cried, closing the book in his hands as he walked toward him. The orange-haired girl swallowed heavily as Uryu's father spoke to him in such a distant and cold manner. She was not prepared for what happened next. The room dulled at the sight of Uryu's cheek getting slapped. The boy didn't seem to know what had exactly happened until he touched his cheek, which was already swelling and staring at his father as the man slammed the floor behind him. It was raining. Orihime watched as Uryu walked inside his room, his clothes heavy and wet with rain as his father confronted him in his room. The orange-haired girl watched with unease as Ishida Ryuken began to reprimand his son, calling him a fool and a failure. Orihime audibly gasped when Uryu's father suddenly slapped his son on the face three times. Two across each cheek, and one directly across the face that caused the boy's face to slightly tilt. _"If you continue with his foolish training, you will have this punishment every night."_ Orihime watched with horror as Uryu continued to train and came home to harsh slaps that sent his head spinning and bloody noses.

 _Why, Ishida-kun?_ Orihime thought with growing despair as she saw Uryu get slapped again, this time colliding onto the floor as his nose continued to bleed with his father standing above him in anger. _Why do you continue to train?_ Orihime wanted to stop looking, but she found that she could not. Even as Uryu faced not slaps but punches that made his flesh around his chest, neck, and back bruise. _Why is he doing this…?_ Orihime thought as she stared at the limping ten year old as he exited to his room. _Why…Uryu-kun…why did this happen to you?_ Orihime had not yet realized that she had called Ishida-kun by his first name as she felt Sado- _kun_ tremble with rage and Kurosaki- _kun_ starting to shout even though it was only a memory. Orihime screamed as she witnessed Uryu being beaten by his father, an arm cracking as the boy screamed and pleading as his father continued to kick him. _"Please, Father! Stop!"_ The boy was not heard as Orihime heard a sharp gasp come from him as his father kicked him in the chest. Tears poured from his eyes. _"Please! Father, stop it! Stop it!"_

" _Stop it!"_ Orihime screamed when she could bear no more. She watched with despair as sobs tore from her throat as Uryu stopped screaming and his father looked at him in distaste. Orihime watched with numb eyes as Uryu was taken to the emergency room and lied about his injuries. She watched as Uryu told his father that he was leaving, and she felt Kurosaki- _kun_ steam when Ishida Ryuken bribed his son to keep quiet about the abuse through paying his rent.

"What?" Orihime asked. She could hear Uryu- _kun_ 's voice, speaking through the air. Judging from the expressions of the others, they heard his voice as well. It sounded melancholy and somber. _Uryu-kun…_

"Good morning, Ishida- _kun_!"

Orihime watched in shock as she saw herself, happy and beaming in front of the quiet dark-haired fifteen year old. The young man looked at her for a moment, uncertain to how to respond and settling for a small nod. Orihime watched as Uryu- _kun_ 's world came into view, giggling slightly when she found that he found most of the students and including the teacher to be annoying. For some reason though, Orihime could feel no annoyance aimed at her, and was surprised when she felt such a strange feeling of warmth surrounding these memories. The other memories had been cold and wrought with sorrow, but Orihime noted of how these memories appeared to be the memories Uryu- _kun_ treasured and most of them were of _her._ She watched herself as she introduced herself to the young male on the first day of class, Uryu- _kun_ having gone to a different junior high school, and noting of how the Quincy felt a hint of amusement from him as he shyly nodded to her. She watched as she met him at the handicrafts club at school, and could see how he watched her as he knit, an unconscious smile appearing on his face as she talked to herself.

Orihime felt Kurosaki- _kun_ 's gaze on hers, and wondered what was wrong as he continued to glance curiously at the girl. She watched again as she saw Uryu-kun slowly pick up his newly-sowed shirt before placing it in his bag and leaving the room. Orihime felt a jolt as she remembered that day. _Uryu-kun helped us that day because I was so clumsy! Tatsuki-chan yelled at me._ Orihime watched as the slightly taller Quincy helped her and Tatsuki- _chan_ with the chores after school. _He was very quiet, but patient. Especially with me._ As Tatsuki- _chan_ scowled, Orihime saw herself wave at the young Quincy. Hesitantly, the Quincy waved back and Orihime noted with a gasp of the small smile on his face as the young man walked away.

Orihime found herself with Uryu- _kun_ , facing the same Shinigami across from her with a serious and grim expression on his face.

Then, she found herself by the Quincy as he bled, the blood soaking the table as he screamed through a cloth through his throat.

 _Is it…too late?_ She could hear the agony in his thoughts, and was stunned to find the emotional pain more visible. _Sensei…I finally found what I want to protect, but…is it too late?_

His screaming suddenly stilled and Orihime gasped at the one name that leaked through his pale and blood-crusted lips. _"Inoue-san…"_

" _Inoue-san…"_ The name was still whispered in her mind as the world faded to reality. Orihime suddenly found it hard to move as she watched as Uryu- _kun_ was still able to breathe, watching his shallow breathes with her impossibly wide eyes as she thought about the whispered words she had heard. _"Inoue-san…" I…Does this mean that Uryu-kun –?_

"Inoue! Stop daydreaming!" Orihime flinched and came out of her thoughts as Kurosaki- _kun_ and Sado- _kun_ raced to their friend's side. "Heal him!"

Orihime suddenly snapped out of her daze and ran towards Uryu- _kun_. Immediately, a light orange barrier was raised and Orihime watched with bated breath as the dark-haired Quincy's wounds healed. She saw his arm reappear and his legs as well, as if they had never been cut off from him. Orihime watched with worry still in her mind as the young Quincy was whole again and that the wounds he had sustained were gone.

"I will not fight you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Orihime turned to find the Shinigami holding up his hands, gesturing surrender as Kurosaki- _kun_ prepared to unleash his zanpakutō. "I am…interested in where the Quincy's life will now lead, and thus I will kill not him." He turned, glancing at the young man in the shredded Shinigami uniform supported by Orihime. "I will not kill him," Mayuri repeated, "and I will allow you to walk freely to allow your Quincy to arrive to safety."

For a moment, the three humans stared at the Shinigami for a moment. Then Kurosaki- _kun_ bolted from the room, Sado- _kun_ following behind him, with Orihime slowly supporting an unconscious Uryu- _kun_ , his arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you," she suddenly said to Mayuri. Noting the question in his gaze, Orihime added, "For sparing him."

As the four humans exited Soul Society, Kurotsuchi Mayuri couldn't help but smile and whisper, "Good luck, young Quincy."


	6. Thank You

_Thank You_

"Is he okay?"

Orihime looked up from the bedside of her unconscious comrade. Kurosaki- _kun_ was now facing her, his knees bent and looked at the still figure unconscious. Orihime cooled Uryu- _kun_ 's forehead with a wet washcloth, and stared at the young Quincy. Urahara- _san_ had appeared exactly when needed, and he had managed to find a yukata that would fit Uryu- _kun_. The young Quincy was now safe, in a futon with Orihime by his side. Although his wounds had healed and his body was whole, Orihime worried when Uryu- _kun_ would not awaken, despite three hours after he had been rescued from the captain of the twelfth division's laboratory.

"Are you okay, Kurosaki- _kun_?" Orihime asked, not able to meet his eyes.

"I'm fine, Inoue. It's just a shock." Kurosaki- _kun_ had spoken with his father and Urahara- _san_ of his mother, and found out that his mother had been a Quincy. She had lived in the Ishida residence until she became infected, and his father, then a Shinigami, had managed to save her life. "Imagine Ishida's face when he finds out that my father was a Shinigami and my mother was a Quincy," he said with a faint laugh. Then Kurosaki- _kun_ 's laughter faltered, and Orihime watched at him in concern until he suddenly stared at her.

"Inoue, it's been three hours." Orihime could see concern in his eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to be going shopping with Chad?"

"No, it's okay." Orihime scratched the back of her head, softly looking down at Uryu- _kun_ for a brief moment before she looked up again. "I want to be here when he wakes up, is all."

Kurosaki- _kun_ stared at her for a moment, an unknown emotion in his gaze. Then he stood and told Orihime to call him when Ishida woke up because I'm going to eat something."

Orihime nodded, somewhat distracted at Kurosaki- _kun_ left the room, leaving the girl alone with the young Quincy. _He looks…different without his glasses,_ Orihime thought as she continued to look at his face. _More handsome,_ she thought abruptly, and then shook her head. _I'm not supposed to be thinking like that! Uryu-kun is a friend!_ Orihime had thought about what she had heard when seeing Uryu- _kun_ 's memories. She still didn't understand why the Quincy thought of her so much, or what he meant by knowing what he wanted to protect.

"Inoue-san?" Orihime watched with wide eyes as the dark-haired young man opened his eyes. The blue orbs that appeared so clear to her looked hazy and unfocused. "Where…am I?"

"You're safe," Orihime whispered. She took the washcloth from his forehead and squeezed the washcloth into the bowl of water. "Are you feeling better, Uryu- _kun_?" Orihime asked.

"Uryu… _kun_?" It was then that Orihime realized what she had said, and her face turned as dark as her hair. Before she could say anything however, Kurosaki- _kun_ entered the room, almost destroying the screen.

"Ishida!" The substitute Shinigami looked immensely relieved, grasping the Quincy by his arm. He did not seem to note the immediate annoyed expression on the dark-haired man's face. "Are you okay now?"

Uryu- _kun_ glanced at Orihime, his gaze lingering longer than necessary, and Orihime found herself growing warm under his stare. "I am, thanks to Inoue- _san_."

"Ishida." Now Kurosaki- _kun_ appeared serious, and Orihime noted of how his face hardened. "What are you going to do about it?"

Uryu- _kun_ stared at Kurosaki- _kun_ , his expression meeting his. Although the young man now sat up, Orihime could see him trying to mask his emotions.

"What are you talking about, Kurosaki?" The Quincy's tone was clipped.

"Your abuse, Ishida." Orihime swallowed harshly and didn't look away as she saw the horror and then rage on Uryu- _kun_ 's face.

"You had no right, Kurosaki." His voice was measured, but Orihime could hear the building rage.

"I didn't have a choice!" Kurosaki- _kun_ stared at his classmate, anger in his eyes. "Whatever that insane captain did to you, it made us see your memories!" Seeing the dark-haired young man start to lose his composure, the Shinigami added more calmly, "You need to tell someone."

"No." Orihime's heart stilled as she watched Uryu- _kun_ reach for his glasses across from him and put them on, his expression hardening at Kurosaki- _kun_ , who was staring at him in shock. "Ryuken no longer abuses me anymore Kurosaki." Uryu- _kun_ took a deep breath, and his face seemed numb as the orange-haired substitute Shinigami continued to stare at him incredulously.

"You're not afraid, are you?"

"Of course I'm not afraid," the young Quincy snapped. Rage built through his voice, and it cracked as the former controlled young man began to yell. "You want to know fear, Kurosaki? Try living my life when I was eight or nine, when it all went to hell! Try to mask the humiliation of masking your father's abuse when your master and mother, the only one who truly cared about you, died! Or what happened to me today, having your limbs being torn from your body and blood everywhere!" His eyes glinted into dark blue stones, and he muttered contemptuously, "Leave, Kurosaki."

Orihime stayed as Uryu- _kun_ calmed and lied back down. She saw him close his eyes and breathe softly for a moment before he whispered,

"Why did you say nothing, Inoue- _san_?"

"I…" Orihime thought for words, but found none. All she could see was the agony and hidden despair in Uryu- _kun_ 's face, then as a child and now. "I know that you wouldn't speak of something unless you wanted to talk, so…I thought you would only speak of your past if you wanted to."

Orihime's eyes widened when she saw tears falling down the young Quincy's face. He started to faintly tremble, and opened his eyes so she could see them pain glazed in them.

 _"Arigatō_ …Inoue- _san_." A faint and sad smile caressed his lips. "You understand me very well." For a moment he paused. His blue eyes bored into Orihime's gray. "Why do you call me…Uryu- _kun_?" His voice seemed genuinely confused.

Orihime sighed deeply and took his hand in his. The young Quincy stared, as if not daring to believe what he had just seen. A faint but noticeable blush ordained his cheeks. "When seeing your memories, I couldn't help but feel your pain. I felt angry of how your father treated you, and…I suppose I realized of how important you are to me." For a moment, the two didn't speak. Orihime could see that the dark-haired Quincy could no longer look at her, and asked, "What did you mean that you know realized you knew what to protect, Uryu- _kun_? And why…" she questioned, staring into his eyes, "was it me?"

Uryu- _kun_ wouldn't meet Orihime's eyes, and she felt his grip tighten in her hand. She heard his breath, slowly becoming shallow when the Quincy looked at Orihime.

"My _sensei_ said that Ryuken wanted to protect something, and at first, I thought it was money. Then," the young man said with a pained voice, "I didn't know what he wanted to protect. When that Shinigami told me of how he experimented on Quincy, I thought what he did was unforgivable." He swallowed, and was silent for a couple of moments. Uryu- _kun_ looked shocked when Orihime began to edge closer to him. "When I was…with him, I realized of what I wanted to protect." Uryu- _kun_ took a deep breath from his chest and stared into the girl's gray eyes. "That person is you…Inoue- _san_." She could almost see his eyelashes, they were so close. "I think I…like you very much, and I –"

"Uryu- _kun_." The young man stopped, staring at the beautiful young woman in front of him and heard the gentleness of her tone. "I like you too…but I'm not certain of how I feel yet." She smiled, looking sadly at the young man who she now realized must have felt this way for a very long time. _And here I was, obsessing over Kurosaki-kun._ "Wait for me?"

For a moment, the Quincy was silent. Orihime watched as something akin to joy entered his eyes, and she felt his gaze linger on hers before they heard the door open.

"I'll get it!" Orihime called, looking back at Uryu- _kun_ and smiling before saying, "Uryu- _kun_ , you're very lucky to have the honor to try my special soup!"

The memories still haunted him. There were times when Uryu would awake with a scream on his lips or breaking in cold sweat. Orihime would sometimes hold him if she had stayed, stroking his hair and allowing him to cry. As she held his head beneath her chest during those moments, it was then that Orihime told Uryu – now Ishida- _kun_ , not Uryu- _kun_ – that she loved him.

Uryu smiled and reached to grab her hand, the same hand that she had took a month before, and whispered that he loved her too.

They shared their first kiss in his bedroom.


End file.
